The Heated Night Out
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: A sequel to The Romantic Morning Walk. It's finally evening and the girls decide to meet up with the guys again. Alicia goes on her date with Espio, Lexi goes to the club with Tails, Amy stays at home with Shadow, and Carmen spends a heated night with Scourge. This story may include sex scenes. A story for my friends LexiChick08 and Aliciathewolf45! EspioxOC ScourgexOC TailsxOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone again! I'm making another short story including the girls from A Romantic Morning Walk. This may include lemons so if you don't like that then don't read it at all. Remember that Shadow, Tails, Espio, Amy, and Scourge belong to Sega, Lexi belongs to LexiChick08, Alicia belongs to Aliciathewolf45, and Carmen belongs to me so enjoy!**

If was finally around seven or seven thirty in the evening and the three girls were getting ready for their night out with the guys, well except Carmen of course, but she seemed pretty much excited too. Amy, Lexi, and Alicia were dressing up their best while Carmen was getting ready to give Scourge the beating of his life. Amy stepped out wearing a red thigh high dress with a matching high heels and purse. She walked over to Carmen, putting a hand on her shoulder saying,

"Come on Car, don't beat up Scourge"

Carmen chuckled and continued adjusting her gloves, "Remember I told him that earlier at the park, well I wasn't playing around" she spoke with a serious tone

The pink hedgehog sighed, "Please Car, you should at least spend some time with him and at lea-"

"SPEND SOME TIME WITH HIM?!" She turned to Amy with an irritated smile and her right eye twitching, "You think I like him that I'll spend some time with him?!"

Amy jumped up from her sudden yell and started to get a bit nervous, "W-Well yeah, you did enjoy the kiss"

The black hedgehog sighed heavily, "Fine, but only THIS one night! After that I'll could beat the hell out of him alright?" She asked with her usual straight no joke face

Amy smiled and nodded, "And no one will be stopping you"

Carmen smiled and stood up from the couch, "Then I rather dress my best since this will be his last night he'll be with me" She walked past her and into her room, closing her door behind her.

Amy sighed in relief and flopped onto the couch, she had to wait for her friends to be ready also. The brown wolf with the angel wings finally stepped out her room wearing a white dress that went to just above her knees, looking like a real angel.

"You look nice Alicia" The pink hedgehog told with a smile

"You too Amy, even though you'll just be sitting in the house with Shadow"

"I still have to look my best for him, and it might lead to something else" Amy grinned while licking her lips a bit.

Alicia giggled and said with a sly tone, "You devious hedgehog"

"What are you two girls talking about?"

That made the two girls jump up and turned around just to see Lexi wearing a lavender dress with matching high heels and her hair was now curly.

"Looking good Lexi" Alicia told

Lexi smiled, "Thanks, I have to look good for my night out with Tails, we're going to the club with Sonic and Sally"

"I finally convinced Carmen to spend some time with Scourge just for this one night" The pink hedgehog stated

Lexi slyly smiled when she realized it, "You're just doing that so you and Shadow could have the house to yourselves"

"Bingo Lexi! You're correct" Amy chuckled

Then a sexy low feminine voice came from the hall, "I figured"

The three girls turned to see Carmen wearing a black dress that also went to her thighs with matching high heels and her hair was in a tight bun.

They looked at her with devious smiles, "You sure are looking your very best for Scourge" Lexi giggled

"Yeah, I just hope this dress doesn't make my butt look big does it?" She turned around to show them and Alicia nodded, "It does, and Scourge will be smacking that"

"It exposes your breasts too, but don't worry that dress won't be on all night" Amy laughed and Lexi and Alicia laughed along with her.

"What's so funny?" Carmen questioned, and then her eyes widened and her face flushed red when she realized what she meant and faked a laugh, "Haha very funny" She taunted sarcastically

"Come on Car, I know you want to" Lexi chuckled then ended getting a punch on the shoulder.

"Well we should get going now, we wouldn't want to be late" Alicia told as she walked over to the door and opened it, "Bye Amy"

Lexi followed also saying, "See you later Amy"

Carmen only slightly waved and walked over to the door as Amy chuckled, "Bye you guys, have a fun night, especially you Carmen" She snickered

"Fuck off" Carmen scoffed as she slightly slammed the door behind them.

Amy sat back and watched TV, waiting for Shadow to show up.

* * *

**Carmen's POV:**

Instead of driving there like Lexi and Alicia she warped there and was a bit shocked when she appeared in front of Scourge's house. It was big and very nice looking, not the kind of house she expected he'll have. She imagined him just living in some rundown apartment. She walked up the steps and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. She chuckled a bit when the doorbell ringed a fancy doorbell sound. She placed her hands on her hips as she heard footsteps approaching the door and a low growl from Scourge saying, "Who's there?"

Carmen decided to remain silent just to get him irritated. The green hedgehog wearing his usual black vest the red flames, shades with the red rims, and green sneakers opened the door. His face expression softened immediately when he saw the sexy black female he least expected will be waiting on his porch will be here. And she was looking hot with that black dress of hers, he felt lucky. He looked her up and down with a smirk and whistled, making Carmen grow a small smirk of her own.

"Car, you looking sexy there toots" He howled like a wolf while stomping one foot.

Carmen giggled a bit, "Why wouldn't i? This is your last night you'll be seeing a sexy girl appear at your house" she grew a devious smile

Scourge shrugged, "Oh well, at least it's you that's here, maybe I'll get lucky tonight" He chuckled and received a smack to the face by her.

"That's a zero to a one hundred percent chance douche" She sneered while crossing her arms.

Scourge smirked, "I'm kinda used to that doll, now why don't you bring your fine looking ass in here" He spoke in a seductive way while moving out the way for her.

Carmen smirked as she walked past him saying, "And I see you were trying to be fancy there with the doorbell"

He moaned and grinned when he looked at her butt as she walked by. He licked his lips as he closed the door and walked into the living room, seeing her sitting on the couch looking surprised about how his place looked on the inside.

He walked over to his private bar and asked, "Want anything to drink babe?"

Carmen growled under her breath when he should've known she hated it when he calls her that, but she decided to not start anything tonight.

"Yeah some wine" She told as she slumped back in her seat

Scourge nodded as he took out two glasses and went over to the other side of the counter, grabbing a glass bottle of wine and opened it before pouring the red liquid into the glasses evenly. He then closed the bottle and placed it back where it was before carrying the two glasses of wine over to the couch. He handed one to Carmen before he sat down next to her, turning to her just to look at her. He watched her take a drink of her wine before placing it on the table in front of them. She turned to him also and looked around as Scourge grinned again.

"Impressed by the place Car?" He questioned

She nodded before looking at him, "Yep pretty impressive, I thought you would be living at some poor filthy rundown apartment building"

"Well you thought wrong toots" He chuckled when he saw her grow a bit irritated.

"Yeah" She growled with a straight face and halfway opened eyes.

:"Relax girl" He placed his glass on the table and started massaging her shoulders a bit, "This is supposed to be a great night"

Carmen closed her eyes and sighed softly as he massaged her shoulders softly, "I guess so…"

* * *

**Alicia's POV:**

The brown wolf walked up to the restaurant that she and Espio agreed meet up at. Once she walked inside she smiled when she saw the purple chameleon sitting down waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her and stood up, walking up to her and grabbed her hand. He lifted it up and kissed it, making her blush slightly.

"You look beautiful Alicia" He spoke with a soft voice before reaching behind his back and pulling out a red rose. Alicia smiled when he gave it to her.

"Thanks Espio" She then placed it in her hair.

Espio smiled at her and looked her in the eyes, "Ready for our date?"

Alicia nodded and held his hand as they walked up to the counter to register at the restaurant. Once they were done doing that they were leaded over to a table that was in the middle of every other table. They were couples sitting near them enjoying their time, the restaurant was so packed that they were lucky to have taken the last table. Of course Espio was being a gentleman and pulled out her chair for her. She thanked him again before she sat down on it. He pushed her up to the table before going over to the other side and sitting down. They smiled as they looked at each other.

"This is going to be a great night" Alicia stated

Espio nodded, "I don't care where we end up at for a date just as long as I'm with you everything will be fine"

Alicia blushed again and giggled softly, "Aww that's so sweet, same thing goes for me too"

They stared at each other for a while before the waiter came to their table and handed them their menu. Alicia looked through hers carefully just to make sure she orders the right food. Then a few minutes after they looked through their menu they placed it on the table and decide to wait for the waiter to come.

"You know that all my other friends are also out with the guys" Alicia told

"Even Carmen too?" Espio asked

Alicia nodded, "I hope Scourge isn't getting his beating right now"

Espio chuckled, "I thought she told him that she'll beat him tonight? I could've swore I heard her say that"

"She did, but Amy told her to at least spend some time with him before beating him up the next day, she was happy to hear that too" Alicia laughed

"I sure feel bad for him" Espio also laughed, "I bet Shadow and Tails are having a good time"

Alicia nodded again, "I bet they are"

The waiter finally showed up as the two told him what they wanted. The waiter nodded before leaving and the two went back to talking.

* * *

**Lexi's POV:**

She, Tails, Sonic and Sally was already in the club enjoying their time. Lexi chuckled when she watched Sally being leaded into a room by Sonic.

"Enjoy your time girl" She told herself before chuckling again.

Tails also watched Sonic lead Sally into the room, "He's gonna have a great time tonight" He chuckled also

Lexi nodded, "Yep"

Tails grew a small smirk and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Maybe you'll be lucky tonight too"

Lexi turned red immediately and her eyes widened when she heard him say that.

Tails chuckled, "You look so cute when flustered"

Lexi looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah"

Then another song came on, which everyone seemed to enjoy because they dance floor started to go wild.

"Let's go dance" Lexi told as she grabbed his hand and leaded to the dance floor.

As soon as they got there she got into the beat that she started grinding her butt on his lower region area. Tails blushed a bit before deciding to go along with it. He started grinding his self against her as they both were getting into the music.

* * *

**Amy's POV:**

She was already in the bed, sighing calmly as Shadow massaged her back. She never knew he was so good at this. She was enjoying this very much as she closed her eyes. Shadow continued to calm her more; he wanted her to feel relaxed. He couldn't resist looking at her body as her massaged her. Trying to be sneaky, he kept one hand massaging her back while he slowly slid one down to her butt. Amy didn't seem to notice it since she was so deep into relaxation. He squeezed her butt softly as Amy turned red and let out a small squeal. Shadow chuckled as he continued, smirking when he heard her moans. He then lifted her up and turned her so that she was looking straight into his eyes. Her face was still kinda red. He moved to her neck and started kissing it as he massaged her shoulders. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. Then he stopped and looked at her.

"You're enjoying this?" he asked

Amy blushed more and softly nodded, watching him grow a mischievous smile.

"Then you're going to enjoy more, so sit back and relax" He started to softly nibbling on her neck as she moaned softly. He moved his hands down to her butt again, squeezing it a bit harder than before. She seemed to enjoy this very much as he moved to her lips and pulled her into her kiss, hearing her muffle her soft moans in the kiss.

**Well chapter two will come soon, since I have a lot of stories to work on I'll try to do one-shots next time, if I don't get too lazy. This story will only have up to three or four chapters but I hope you guys still enjoy it. Peace out everyone ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carmen's POV:**

Scourge was already kissing her neck while Carmen was moaning softly while wrapping her arms around his waist. He kissed her neck passionately and her moans were turning him on. He rubbed her back and moved them towards the zipper of her dress. When he was going to unzip her dress, Carmen pulled away immediately and smacked him. Scourge smirked and chuckled,

"Aw come on Car, why didn't you let me? You were enjoying it when I was kissing your neck"

Carmen's eyes widened, "Really?"

Scourge nodded, "You were all moaning in my ear and holding on to my waist"

Carmen blankly looked at him for a while before moving to the other end of the couch, "Must've been the wine…"

Scourge shrugged, "Probably, but you were all enjoying it either way…now why don't you come back over here" he spoke in a seductive tone

"Hmph yeah right" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Scourge moved over to her and rubbed her shoulders as he smirk and moved to her ear whispering, "Come on babe, don't you want to relax and have some fun once in a while?"

Carmen closed her eyes as she felt his hot breath touch her skin, "S-sure I want to relax…and what do you mean fun?"

Scourge looked at her with a slight smirk and massaged her shoulders softly, hearing her sigh softly.

"Come on Car, please?" He whispered in a sexual way, "I promise will make you feel relaxed and we will have lots of fun"

With the wine kicking in, his soft voice, and his hot breath pressing against her skin she didn't know what to say, but he was making her feel relaxed and he sounded serious about this. Carmen nodded slightly,

"Okay fine…don't try anything too far though"

Scourge grew a smirk and grabbed her hand before leading her up the stairs. They walked down the hall, which seemed a bit long for her, before reaching a red door that was at the very end. He opened the door and leaded her into the room before closing the door. Carmen was even more impressed now, the walls were a dark red color and the carpet was matching. Outside the window as a perfect view of the city, there was even a balcony that has a Jacuzzi on it. The room had candles lit around the bed and rose petals on the floor, giving it like a romantic sort of thing.

Carmen smiled a bit and nodded, "Impressive"

Scourge wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and started kissing her neck again, "Let's get started shall we? If you want to go in the Jacuzzi first we could"

Carmen looked at him and chuckled shortly before she stopped with a straight face, "Nice try, you're trying to see me naked"

He shrugged and started rubbing his hands against her curves, "Then let's get started then" he told before turning around and pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened as she felt his tongue licking her lips, begging to enter her mouth. She opened her mouth and felt his tongue slide into her mouth and she decided to kiss him back. Only a few seconds later her arms were already wrapped around his neck and they were making out passionately.

* * *

**Alicia's POV:**

They were still enjoying their time at their date, but it was getting a little late. Both of them barely were getting into his car. They were heading to his house to spend some more time together. Of course Espio was being the gentleman again by opening her door and closing it for her once she got in. Once he started up the car and drove off into the street, Alicia turned on the radio and it started playing a romantic song. Espio smiled while keeping his eyes fixed on the road. Alicia really didn't know what to say now, but she wanted to break the silence. They haven't said a word to each other for five minutes. Finally Espio broke the silence,

"So…did you enjoy the date?"

Alicia nodded; "Yeah it was great" The two went silent again and started glancing around everywhere. They had plenty of things to say at the restaurant but now that they were heading to his house, they ran out of things to say to each other. Espio quickly glanced at her and saw that she was nervously looking down at her hands. He had to say something.

"So do you want to watch a movie when we reach the house?" He asked

"Yeah" she answered, "But nothing scary, I hate scary movies"

Espio nodded, "Okay, we could watch like a romantic comedy or something like that"

"Yeah" Alicia looked out the window, she was thinking about her friends. She was wondering if they were enjoying their time or not…

* * *

**Amy's POV:**

She was already moaning loudly as Shadow was softly nibbling on her nipple. He licked her nipples slowly, making her shiver and moan. He grinned when he saw how much she was enjoying this.

"_Maybe she wants something more than this?"_ He thought while teasing her, hearing her moan softly.

He moved back to her lips and kissed her roughly. She seemed to enjoy it though. Their tongues were wrestling with each other and swirling in each other's mouth. Saliva came out both their mouths once he pulled away and he started squeezing her breasts softly. She moaned softly as he leaded one of his hands between her legs and started rubbing her clit up and down. He felt the wetness touch his fingers as he smirked. That means she was really enjoying what he was doing to her. He deviously looked at her and slowly moved to her lower region and spread her legs apart before licking her flower. Amy moaned loudly as she closed her eyes and gripped the sheets. She was really enjoying his torture to her, and she shivered a bit when feeling his tongue slip inside of her. He started licking the inside as Amy felt something rushing inside her. She enjoyed this feeling very much and never wanted to stop, as for Shadow, he liked the taste of her sweet juices.

* * *

**Lexi's POV:**

Her and Tails were sitting at the bar. Tails was only drinking a little but Lexi already had six glasses of wine. Each time she asked the bartender for more, the bartender had an annoyed look on his face and seemed very irritated by that tone of his voice. Tails placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it.

"Okay Lexi, you had too much already" He told her

Lexi's view was kind of blurry, all she saw in front of her was a yellow blur. She was moving side to side a bit but was able to maintain herself from falling off the chair.

She chuckled and placed her hand on her forehead, "When are we like, going to go to your house or something?" She asked

Tails looked around then back at her, "When Sonic and Sally comes back"

"They're never going to come back! They take forever just have sex!" she shouted, making people that were around them including the bartender look at them crazy. Tails nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Excuse us…she's just drunk"

"NO! I wanna leave!" Lexi shouted as she got off her chair and stumbled her way into the crowd.

Tails sighed and ran over to her before grabbing her hand and leading her to booth. He sat next to her and held her close while rubbing her back, "We're just going to wait here"

Lexi turned red a bit before laying her head on his chest, "Okay" and was feeling safe wrapped in his arms.

**Ugh! I will be busy starting next week! But I hope that I'll have time to work on this story…I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
